


Автобан

by beatlomanka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Fluff, M/M, Road Trips, Sam Wilson deserves better
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlomanka/pseuds/beatlomanka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Где-то между встречей с Шэрон и Лейпцигом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Автобан

\- Две свечи сгорели, - отрапортовал из-под капота Баки и выпрямился, вытирая руки о потрепанные жизнью джинсы. – На четырнадцать. Нужны новые, и ключ к ним.

Когда их древний, на ходу разваливающийся Жук не справился с новым немецким автобаном, Баки даже не удивился – к тому моменту он уже понял, что убегая от проблем с законом и спецназом, умудрился со всей своей суперсолдатской скоростью вляпался в черную полосу. Черная полоса росла и расширялась, погребая под собой все планы, надежды и перспективы, и наверное, после избиения Старка, Романофф, крепкого африканского парня и случайно попавшегося под руку вертолета можно было уже расслабиться, пустить все на самотек и перестать нервничать. Что Баки и сделал, забравшись на заднее сиденье этого гроба на колесах и привычно доверив дальнейшее планирование грядущих катастроф Стиву – Стив в этом был непревзойденным мастером.

Они вполне благополучно проехали километров сто, а потом черная полоса догнала их, и антикварный фольксваген, пару раз чихнув, встал посреди дороги и наотрез отказался двигаться дальше. Они оттащили машину к обочине, раскрыли двери, впуская внутрь свежий воздух, и замолчали.

Баки думал, что категорически не хочет отвечать за происходящий вокруг бардак. Уилсон, судя по выражению лица, думал о том же. Стив бросал на Баки откровенно сияющие взгляды в зеркало заднего вида и, похоже, не думал вообще.

Сиделось хорошо – всяко лучше, чем в сверхпрочной клетке Интерпола. Сиделось бы еще лучше, если б перед мысленным взором не вырастала то и дело затерянная в тайге сибирская база Гидры. 

Перестать нервничать, напомнил себе Баки и моргнул, отгоняя противное видение. Перед мысленным взором тут же появился блокнот с черной звездой, а потом и пятеро старых коллег. Их Баки не любил – слишком уж часто Карпов позволял им использовать Зимнего Солдата в качестве груши на тренировках.

Баки представил, во что могут превратиться их тренировки теперь, когда управлять ими будет псих, взорвавший здание в центре людного города, и вздохнул, выбираясь наружу. 

Капот открылся легко, и Баки полез выяснять, в чем проблема.

Свечи. В этой консервной банке их, кажется, не меняли вообще никогда.

 

\- С каких это пор ты стал механиком? – подозрительно прищурился на него Уилсон со своего переднего сиденья. Переднего сиденья, которое, между прочим, должно было достаться Баки.

Если Уилсон думал, что ему это сойдет с рук, то возможно, ему стоит подумать еще раз.

\- Баки работал в автомастерской, - с гордостью родителя первоклашки поделился топчущийся рядом Стив. – До войны.

\- Ах, до войны, - протянул Уилсон, всем своим видом показывая, что он думает о семидесяти годах без повышения квалификации.

Если бы мир летел в задницу чуть менее стремительно, Баки непременно бы показал ему, что думает он сам о чирикающих птичках с раздутым самомнением.

\- Не знаю, заметил ли ты, приятель, - обманчиво дружелюбно пояснил он вместо этого, - но не то чтобы наш драндулет можно было назвать сверхсовременным.

\- Ближайший городок в пятнадцати километрах, - прервал наметившийся обмен любезностями Стив, сверившись с картой. – Там можно купить.

\- Отлично, - согласился Уилсон. – Вот и сбегайте.

И прикрыв глаза, вольготно откинулся за спинку кресла. Или, вернее, попытался откинуться – потому что вольготно в этой машине мог бы почувствовать себя Стив Роджерс из тридцатых, или даже Баки из тридцатых, но никоим образом не один из присутствующих здесь сегодня.

\- Есть идея получше, - улыбнулся Баки, бедром опираясь о машину и нацепив на лицо почти вежливую улыбку. – У нас в багажнике лежат крылья, а передо мной сидит парень, который умеет ими пользоваться.

В повисшей тишине было слышно, как где-то далеко пролетел поезд, как шелестели на ветру листья и как улыбался Стив. Уилсон смотрел на Баки так, будто это его сначала засунули в стеклянную клетку, потом в пресс, а перерыве еще и чуть не утопили.

\- Да ты охренел! – высказался он наконец, и может быть, черная полоса была не такой уж черной, пока рядом был кто-то, кого можно безнаказанно выводить из себя.

\- Пятеро злобных суперсолдат, - напомнил Баки, наставив на Сэма указательный палец. – Злобный психиатр. Сибирь, между прочим, черт знает где, а времени у нас в обрез. Ты за сколько управишься, за полчаса? Мы полчаса только в одну сторону будем бежать.

Это, конечно, было неправдой. Уилсон был в том тоннеле, где Баки убегал от здоровенного черного кота, и видел, что он может без проблем обогнать идущую на полном ходу машину. Строго говоря, что бегом, что по воздуху – по времени вышло бы, пожалуй, одинаково, но тут в разговор вмешался Стив.

\- В самом деле, Сэм, - сказал он, чуть улыбаясь. – Не помешало бы проверить, все ли в порядке с костюмом. Кто знает, не повредили ли его агенты Росса. Не хотелось бы, знаешь, столкнуться с проблемами в разгар сражения.

То ли Уилсон привык слушаться Кэпа, то ли он просто любил летать и дорожил своими крыльями (Баки отказывался думать, что на самом деле Сэм Уилсон был неплохим парнем и по-человечески жалел двух престарелых идиотов), но одарив их со Стивом недружелюбным взглядом, из машины он все-таки вышел.

\- И захвати чего-нибудь поесть, - не удержался Баки, пока костюм подключался к спутникам. – Пиццу там, хот-догов.

Если б взглядом можно было убивать, то одним суперсолдатом в мире стало бы меньше.

\- Воды и апельсинового сока, - тут же добавил Стив, потому что он был способным учеником, а Баки учил его не только бить в пах с разворота, но и никогда не упускать возможность поиздеваться над ближним.

\- Греческого салата.

\- Картофель-фри.

\- Кофе. С молоком и сахаром.

\- Вот интересно, - ни к кому не обращаясь, заговорил Уилсон, закрепляя последнюю застежку. – Почему бы мне не бросить вас здесь к чертовой матери?

\- Потому что ты хороший и верный друг, - очень серьезным тоном ответил Стив, мгновенно входя в модус «Капитан Америка – специалист по мотивации». – Ты не бросишь тех, кто от тебя полностью зависит.

\- Ну и еще потому что все уже в курсе, на чьей стороне ты в этой заварушке, и пятнадцать минут в захолустном немецком городке – это максимум, который ты можешь себе позволить, пока тебя не повяжут, - дополнил Баки, просто потому что он был тот еще засранец.

Уилсон на мгновенье спрятал лицо в ладонях и пробормотал:

\- И как меня угораздило?..

Поджавший губы Стив бросил на Баки осуждающий взгляд. Баки вытянулся по стойке смирно и отдал честь.

\- Никогда не врать, сэр! Завет Капитана Роджерса, сэр!

\- Вы два клоуна, - выдохнул Сэм, расправляя крылья. – Я заслуживаю лучшей участи.

\- Две свечи на четырнадцать и ключ к ним, - напомнил Баки. – И пиццу с морепродуктами.

Он был почти уверен, зубовный скрежет ему не послышался.

Без Уилсона стало очень тихо. Стив, согнувшись пополам, начал рыться в лежащей на заднем сиденье сумке, Баки сел прямо на асфальт, спиной к закрытой дверце, и вытянул перед собой ногу. Перед ним лежали разлинованные золотисто-бежевые поля, за ним возвышались покрытые лесом холмы, а слева и справа в никуда уходил безлюдный автобан, потому что их консервной банке приспичило сломаться не где-нибудь, а именно в центре восхитительного немецкого нигде. Учитывая, что день начался со спецназа, продолжился старым советским кодом, сброшенным в шахту лифта Стивом и напрочь разрушенными шансами наладить себе легальное существование в Европе, эта поломка была еще не самым худшим вариантом.

\- Хм, - сказал сзади Стив, и через секунду по асфальту зазвучали его шаги. Он обошел машину и легко пнул Баки под колено, понуждая убрать ногу. Баки убрал, пропуская его, и Стив уселся рядом – совсем близко, плечо к плечу, бедро к бедру, щиколотка к щиколотке. Уилсон, как дипломированный психолог, консультант или кто он там был, наверняка рассказал Роджерсу, как правильно обращаться с ветеранами, страдающими от птср – не нарушать личное пространство, не прикасаться без разрешения, не навязываться и прочее. Стив же, со свойственным ему идиотизмом смертника, плевать хотел на все правила. Он обращался с Баки не как правильно, а как с _Баки_ , и от этого губы сами складывались в едва заметную, непривычную улыбку.

\- Будешь? – спросил вдруг Стив, и Баки лениво скосил на него взгляд. На протянутой ладони лежали два чуть помятых шоколадных батончика, и…

\- Да ладно?! – почти фыркнул он. – Нас пытался убить спецназ, но ты все равно умудрился утащить мои батончики? Роджерс, ты ведь даже карамель не любишь!

\- Мне было интересно, что любишь ты, - очень просто сказал Стив, будто не понимал, что говорит и как много это значит.

В последний раз кого-то интересовало, что любит Баки Барнс, еще в сороковых. Потом интересовать перестало. Не интересовало бы и дальше – но тут пришел Стив Роджерс, со своими чистыми глазами и огромным сердцем, с мягкой улыбкой, с непрошибаемой, чугунной верой в Баки Барнса – и когда кто-то в тебя настолько непрошибаемо, ты невольно начинаешь верить в себя сам. Стив верил в Баки, и Баки…

\- Я тебя сейчас поцелую, - пригрозил он со всей возможной суровостью.

Стив приподнял бровь и повесил на лицо то самое выражение, которое носил когда-то в прошлой жизни, в бруклинских тридцатых. Баки тогда хоть и выбивал зубы всем тем, кто к нему лез, но в чем-то их понимал – этот мелкий засранец не слушал предупреждений и не боялся угроз, и когда он смотрел на тебя настолько провоцирующе, не оставалось ничего, кроме как начать воплощать свои угрозы в жизнь.

Ну, Баки и начал.

***   
\- Если на ютьюбе появится видео о крылатом супергерое, обвешанным пакетами из супермаркета, это будет ваша вина, - проворчал Сэм, выходя из-за поднятого капота. – Потому что… Твою мать! 

Баки неохотно оторвался от податливых Стивовых губ и перевел взгляд на совершенно жалкого Уилсона. Совершенно жалкий Уилсон застыл в метре от них, и на лице у него было выражение смертельно обиженного ребенка, которому родители не купили цветной конструктор. Один из пакетов он уронил, и теперь на асфальте перед ним лежала горка упаковок с чипсами, а с самой верхней им жизнерадостно показывал большой палец Лео Месси.

\- Это мне за то, что я не слушал в детстве бабулю и не ел ее тыквенную кашу, - посетовал Сэм, качая головой. Стив едва слышно фыркнул Баки в ухо.

\- Нет, приятель, - мстительно возразил Баки, притягивая Стива ближе. – Это тебе за переднее сидение.

И вернулся к поцелую. Только чуткий суперсолдатский слух позволил ему уловить чуть слышное:

\- Боже, как хорошо, что я купил пива.

Самый центр немецкого нигде неожиданно оказался весьма неплохим местом, пусть и всего на несколько минут.


End file.
